Radio frequency (RF) antennas are generally known. One of the most common types of antennas is referred to as a “whip antenna.” These types of antennas are commonly used for radios, televisions, wireless routers, and the like. Whip antennas are typically a long, substantially rigid but flexible wire. They can be in the form of a telescoping rod, or a helical coil. Whip antennas are most commonly made of copper wire, but can be made of other materials as well.
One particular type of application in which a whip antenna is also used is a device to communicate with a motor vehicle electronic control unit (ECU), or provide communications between a computer and a motor vehicle ECU. This device is often referred to as an “adapter,” or “protocol adapter,” which allows a host (such as a computer) to interface to one (or more) networks.
There can be multiple networks used by a motor vehicle or on an engineering test bench, and the adapter is operable to connect to them separately. These networks each have a “protocol,” but the protocol may not be the same on each network (either electrically, or in terms of how communication messages are used). On each network there is a plurality of nodes, also referred to ECUs (Electronic Control Modules), which the adapter is able to communicate with directly. The protocol adapter enables a host (PC and software) to establish communications to a plurality of ECUs on a network using a specific “protocol.” The adapter also establishes simultaneous communication using a separate physical connection to another network and communicates to a plurality of ECUs on that network using a specific “protocol.”
Protocol adapters are often used in an environment in which the protocol adapter is exposed to various conditions which can cause damage to the whip antenna. During the developmental stages of engineering and designing a motor vehicle, the motor vehicle is tested in environments where the vehicle is exposed to extreme heat, cold, weather, and the like. The protocol adapter is often exposed to these environments as well. Although whip antennas are typically of a substantially rigid nature, exposure to these environments can cause damage to the antenna, where the antenna may become bent, or broken completely, reducing its effectiveness. Therefore, the use of a whip antenna (similar to those seen used with wireless routers and radios) on a protocol adapter is often considered undesirable.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved type of antenna for a device which is exposed to environments which have the potential to cause damage to the antenna.